Close
by Cielo-negro
Summary: They were in his room, trying and failing miserably to do their homework while throwing one another not too subtle looks through their bangs. 002700 Request fic, spoilers for chapter 332.


They were in his room, trying and failing miserably to do their homework while throwing one another not too subtle looks through their bangs. The air felt still. Everything was too silent for his liking.

Tsuna fidgeted on his seat. The bed was no longer comfortable and the red eyes which kept glancing to him every few seconds were not making things better. Ever since they got through Daemon Spade's plan, things had been more awkward between the two decimos.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told Enma that he was my pride._

The wheels in his head were turning as fast as they could to find out how that little moment of too intimate friendship lead to awkward silence, side glances and blushes every time they were alone. After all Enma couldn't have- Oh. He did.

Hands pulling his hair, Tsuna threw his head back, giving a nice view of the neck to his red headed friend, and screamed.

"It must have sounded like some love confession!"

Groaning, he grabbed his pillow and hit his face repeatedly while shouting a muffled mantra- "Why did I do that?"- onto the pillow when it met his face. He was about to cry for his woe until he heard a soft cough. He completely forgot that his friend was there. Goodness, he must have looked so retarded.

The brunette laughed uncomfortably at his sudden display of emotion and could not meet his friend's eyes for more than mere seconds. Something about them, some smoldered emotion, was calling out to him. It made him uneasy, those eyes that he loved- not that he would admit out loud the feelings he held for his friend.

But he didn't seem to have a problem with hinting at them in such embarrassing ways and just thinking about what he had said made him play with the hem of his shirt and squirm again. His palms sweating and his breathing a little faster. However, this was all too usual for him. Too usual when he was around that one friend.

"I don't understand this problem. Can you help me, Tsuna?" Enma spoke soflty, breaking Tsuna out of his woolgathering.

All too fast, he agreed excitedly. He stood up and, in a hasty step, fell face first onto the floor with a yelp.

"A-are you ok?"

He was fine, dandy, peachy really. His mother would be ecstatic when she'll learn that her little son finally understood why one should clean their rooms unless they want to trip on some trivial object in front of someone whom they had a little-though-not-really-small-but-I-swear-it-is-barely-there-seriously crush.

"I-I-I'm fine." The stutter came out muffled. That's when he decided to face things with his head held up high and to lift his upper body. It couldn't get worse- Enma had seen all of his test results.

He licked his lips only to find a sting on his lower lip and the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He had bitten his lower lip with the fall and he guessed that he had hurt his companion too because he seemed all too lost, staring at the lower part of his face with red clouded the others cheeks. An absentminded look on his face. Of course, Tsuna misunderstood it.

"I-it doesn't really hurt- don't worry! Ahaha, I'm fine!" He blabbered on, rubbing the back of his head and beating his foot to some imaginary beat. Standing up all the while focused on his monologue and on how pretty Enma's hair looked like under the lighting, he paced around his room trying to convince the other boy caught in his reverie that he was fine and that, gosh, his hair looked really soft to the touch. Flailing his arms at that thought- "I didn't say anything! I meant something else! I-"- he lost his balance on some random toy of Lambo's and fell on top of his friend with a startled sound.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I-!" The hands that wrapped around his waist were not helping his panicking; they were too close for comfort. The brunette had no problem feeling the body beneath him.

"Tush. Just, just help me with this problem, ok?"

Nodding quickly enough to make the room spin, he nervously pulled himself of the other, accidentally smacking the other at points, followed by quick apologies.

"This problem..." He focused. Reborn had explained it to him before he went to sleep but he could only remember the 'Hey, Dame-Tsuna' and some random snippets of 'x's and 'y's and random letters and Lambo throwing knives at Reborn to kill him. He briefly wondered how his mother thought of that as children being kids and playful.

"I think I get it. What you must do..." Enma started. He lost the other all too soon after his right arm snaked behind the brunette to grab the shoulder. It worsened when his breath started ghosting on the cheek and neck of the nervous boy besides him.

He stopped talking and gazed at his friend. The Vongola was so lost in thought that he never noticed the lack of words in the background but he picked up the movement of his partner, the room suddenly becoming too small as Enma got closer, their faces a few inches away from one another.

"Say... what are you thinking about? Why are you so lost, so deep in your head? Can you tell me?" he whispered with eyes averted, scrutinizing some orange garment crumpled on the floor and somehow looking so out of place in the messy room. The colour meant too much to him now that they met.

"Of course I can... of course I trust you," he muttered for he understood. He didn't need to use his hyper intuition to know his friend, to know his insecurities. He raised one hand slowly, stroking the fingers around his shoulder.

The red compass eyes regarded his own brown eyes softly, pleading. Enma was unable to leave behind his actions and Tsuna knew. The hand let go of the fingers and lazily went to the red hair. He stroked the bangs before slowly going ruffle the hair on top.

Tsuna's eye quickly glimpsed at the closed door and then back at his friends eyes, all trace of nervousness somehow gone, replaced by a soft care, a sweet longing. He licked his lips, flinching when the tongue met his cut but his gaze never wavering unlike the other's. Enma's eyes quickly moved and examined the cut with little pearls of blood peeking out from it. They became unfocused, lost in a trance, some apparently sensual fabrication of the mind seeing the way he breathed a little bit faster and his cheeks reddening.

The brunette chuckled. He closed his eyes sluggishly, his head closing the space separating their lips inch by inch. The Shimon let out a startled sound which drew out a quiet little laughed from the other. The red eyes that had widened at the way the boy had brought him out of his reverie closed slowly, the hand that was on the desk moved to the back of the Vongola's descendant's neck. It pushed their heads together roughly.

But the cut stung, and Tsuna parted his lips to let out a hiss. The sound resonated on his more-than-friend's skin as he pulled apart just enough to allow his tongue to like the wound in an apologetic manner, trying not to cause any more pain for the other than he already had.

The action made Tsuna laugh and the cut hurt, but he wouldn't mention it. The moment felt perfect as it was.

Tsuna closed in on the other's lips again, moving against that delicious mouth only to freeze because he remembered to move his limbs. His hand dropped rather clumsily from the red hair in favour of resting on the Shimon's chest. His own lips started moving again once he felt in place, sometimes forgetting how to breathe for his lack of expertise and of skill didn't allow him to multi-task.

He felt Enma freeze and remove his arm from his shoulder to hold the other by the waist. The red haired reminded himself to move his lips and did while the hand that just moved played absentmindedly with his side.

A few moments later, Tsuna felt some teeth scrapping clumsily against his lips, followed by a tongue that, in its haste, brushed against the cut, making the boy pull away again. Only this time, the supposed Decimo-to-be pulled his friend back, away from the table.

A short pants-clad leg was slung to the red head's side opposite to Tsuna. Following the leg's movement, his body straddled the shocked one. He grinned, rubbing the back of his head with his hand for a few minutes before leaning again, mumbling something about being more comfortable and closer in this position.

Sweetly, their mouths met again with a sigh of contentment.

Tsuna's hand slipped from the back of his head to the arm that was around his neck, sliding up and reaching the his now more-than-friend friend's jaw. The teenager pressed on it lightly, asking for permission. It was granted with a soft moan of approval and that was the moment in which he realized he had no clue as to what do. The hand lazily stroking up and down his back, drawing intricate patterns here and there, was certainly not helping him think.

And thus, he decided his imagination take over. His tongue slipped into the other's mouth, exploring the territory as much as it could, painting the teeth, the skin, the muscles found there with unsure strokes of his own organ inciting the unmoving one to participate in a dance to which neither knew the steps off. A sigh of relief escaped the Vongola's mouth when the red headed boy decided to move something else than the distracting hand on his back, the one that drew images of pleasure he never thought were possible on his skin, much less on his back.

The prickles of satisfying electricity went down both of their backs even if their kiss was too clumsy, with too much teeth and tongue and lip and yet there was just not enough of anything. Something was pooling in his belly, misting his judgement, his rational thoughts. The only thing left behind was some animalistic or savage instinct, something that begged in his head to bring the other boy closer. So he did.

He pressed his chest against his companion's, racing hearts next to each other. The action carried downwards, pushing together what it passed by to deliver a lovely pleasure behind that raised the skin on their arms.

Tsunayoshi pulled his head back to catch the air that was stolen by the sensations. Enma ogled at the view he had before him and he could bet that he looked just like the brunette- hair messed up more than usual, red lips with a little bit of blood spread on them, cheeks coloured by the blood racing under them and panting. The teenage boy before him looked absolutely delectable. So he helped himself with a little bit of skin.

He tugged spiky hair and head back to reveal the sweet peach neck that was being guarded. He allowed his lips to zero in on the flesh with a growl that he had never been conscious of being capable of making. A sound that vibrated on the skin, following the mouth's path to the pulse that he felt the need to just bite and mark.

"E-Enma-"

"Tush," he mumbled as he kissed the assaulted piece of flesh. Then, to his surprise, he was ripped off the spot.

"No," was the only answer he got as he was pushed onto the floor. "L-let me do something for you too."

Awkwardly, the small hands that pushed him down started stroking gently and too lovingly, unzipping the vest covering the red head's upper body, opening one of the layers dividing them. He felt the other reposition himself on top of his lap, rubbing a certain part of their anatomies together. The Shimon's hips buckled reflexively for more friction, taking out a throaty moan from the one on the floor and a more staccato noise from his partner.

After taking some seconds to recompose himself, Tsuna bent down to live butterfly kisses on top of the shirted chest, traveling up the muscles. Reaching shortly the collarbone, he bit with extra care as the hands now played on the sides of the one beneath him. He heard a hitch of breath and felt hands clutching the back of his vest and shirt.

A mirthful laugh escaped his lungs at the action and, with the smile still on his face, he moved his head upwards to leave a handful of teasing kisses on the neck and jaw presented before him just as his own respiration danced on the surface of the skin, fluttering on the surface like butterflies fluttering their wings against what they could reach.

It didn't take long for the effects to show up. Enma's breathing became laboured, little whines breaking free from him, the tense muscles and the hardening organ pressing right against his.

Once more, Tsuna wrenched his body away, receiving a questioning glance from the boy under him. The hands that were on his back quickly grasped his arms in order to stop any movement that the brunette would try to remove himself, to separate their bodies.

"I-It's ok. I'm not leaving. I won't leave you, you know? I'm here..." he said quietly while unbinding the fingers from around his upper arms.

"I just want to be closer," he continued as his hands slipped beneath the vest covering him, pulling it up and off his body.

"Closer...? That's good. Close is good," said Enma in a barely audible voice. "That's so good," he continued while his fingers undid the buttons on Tsuna's shirt one by one.

Not leaving a second to waste, the Sky guardian bend again to join their lips again, summoning once anew the dance of imaginary steps and music. Their bodies participating to it, creating sounds so aesthetically appealing to their ears that they had started to believe that they were unreal. The soft groans and moans filled the room, sounding so loud in the other wise silent room, reverberating off their skins, getting lost in the walls surrounding them, the very same walls that hid them from spectators, letting the intimate moment build up, the air heat up.

In a sudden movement that made their teeth knock against one another, Tsuna found himself being pulled into a seating position with Enma. Hot and sweaty hands removed the button-up shirt from his body before pulling the brunette closer again. And so, he found out that he liked it quite a lot when those fingers played and caressed directly his skin and if they were in any other moment, he would have been more than satisfied.

But he wasn't. The brunette's hands tugged at the shirt that Enma was still wearing and ripped off the jacket from the body that it was covering and hiding from him in a graceless move, scratching himself with the zipper without his knowledge nor care because that was when Enma finally raised his hands and that was what mattered. At last, he pulled that accursed shirt off and threw it somewhere across the room. It landed right besides the orange clothe.

He hadn't been given the time to contemplate their actions or what would happen or to even gather his thoughts together for one measly second before hands grasped his sides and pulled him down to meet the upwards thrusting hips. Nonetheless, he welcomed the sweet friction and clumsily bit his partner's lips in an unsuccessful effort to stop the moan from flowing out of his mouth. An awfully loud gasp responded to his own noise as the thrusting continued and he had then realized that his eyes closed at some point- but it didn't matter for that friction assaulted relentlessly his body, crawling up under his skin.

"Enma-ah-closer!" he gasped.

Inept fingers struggled against his belt as did his own. Ripping the leather off the belt loops, he lifted his body up just enough for the pants to be pulled off and his underwear to be dragged off. Enma wasted no time.

Once they were off, the red head rolled their positions to find himself on top.

"Is it ok if we-" Enma started.

"Yes! It's fine, I trust you."

"Then, if you believe in me, c-... closer is great, right?"

"Closer is perfect," was he answered breathlessly.

So Tsuna leaned to meet the lips that awaited him in a sloppy kiss as hands fought with the buttons and zipper of Simon boss pants. It didn't take long before they were opened and removed messily, with a nail that accidentally ripped the skin of his outside thigh. With a little hesitation, he removed the last layer that separated them. And not once did Tsuna asked to stop or seemed to question where this was going. That made the dread and hesitation which pooled in his stomach and whispered little corrupted ideas in the back off his head disappear without a trace for he could clearly see with the way that they danced, in such an intimate way that made him want to throw caution to the wind, spoke far louder that the words that reached him before.

Again, Tsuna brought him from his thoughts. He had wrapped his legs around the other to rub their erections together because the heat- the heat was getting to his head and he could swear that there was no more air left in the room but that didn't matter because Enma was there and they were getting close and closer and closer. He felt giddy like if little ticklish beings were caressing him from the inside. Thus, he grinned childishly and kissed, licked and bit the neck before him all the while thrusting their hips together for more electricity and for more sweet sounds. He found that his and Enma's body made a beautiful instrument. Who was he to deprive their ears of exquisite sounds?

The Simon must have regained some control under the sexual assault for he felt a hand tickle his neck and move lower as if its fingers were spider legs, each taking its time going down. Once they had reached their destination, each slim finger wrapped itself sluggishly around the erections trapped between them, bringing them closer to his palm. He wonder why the fingers were not in his mouth and how Enma's eyes seemed to shine with that emotion from before and how the room felt hotter than the damned thermosphere and filled with as much oxygen as the deepest corner of the seas and how-

The hand moved, eliciting two harmonious moans, one from each boy. He felt giddy as he noted the effects of his hand on their bodies. It sped up a little with each quirk of his wrist, faster, and faster, and faster. It made him smile, the melody that he evoked out of their bodies.

Unexpectedly, his head was lugged towards the other's for a deep yet somewhat clumsy sound-filled kiss. It was a sort of warning and command to finish which the red head followed. His sweaty palm moved faster, at times playing with the slit of either hardness it held, and their own hips rolled as their heads were occupied with the animalistic need for sexual completion.

Astonishingly sharp teeth bit the red head's lips to muffle in failure a roaring growl as Tsuna's sperm coated his stomach and splashed drops on said boy's companion's own as, with a few more stokes, he let his essence leak onto the belly underneath him. The now sticky hand let them go to be followed by the Simon collapsing on top of the body under him to catch his breath.

Arms wrapped around Tsunayoshi's upper body while the legs let him go. The limbs pulled him closer, their heart beats mirrored as they tried to relax amid the dispersing of the suffocating heat. And then, Enma felt the muscles under him tense as the neck tilted forward, bringing its lips to his ears. They parted softly to let out a smooth murmur.

"H-hey... like this... is it good?"

"It's great," the red haired boy replied in the same voice.

His eyes closed as he felt fingers play with his hair in a constantly soft manner. Enma allowed his breathing to deepen and even. And with a content sigh, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>This "brain barf" that I didn't bother correcting was written for Kori. Hope that you enjoyed reading it.<p> 


End file.
